Dragon Ball Intesifies: The Mehia Saga
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: The fighter begin battle with a ruthless killer. And two of them are already down. Will the team face this evil. Find out next on Dragon Ball Intensifies!!!!(Sorry saw the show and had to ad this.)The end is near!!
1. Lope Meets Goku

Dragon Ball Intesifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 1-Goku Meets Lope  
  
*=Thoughts  
  
"UG" Lope said as he opened his eyes. *HUh? He thought. *IM Dead i am not supposed to open my eyes! Lope stood up. A deep voice is what startled him.  
  
"Hello! I am King Yamma, and I think you are dead." Lope gasped as he looked at the giant Yamma. "Oh, so your Lope! The North Kai is looking foward to training with you." Lope looked at him. "Uh...how do I get to this Kai?" He asked. "Take a plane! His fighter, Goku, just lost to Picon in the tounement."   
  
*****  
  
WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! *It's all my fault! Tycho thought. *I should've killed him when I had the chance! He was once again in the gym. He had thought that he could've resolved Lope's death by killing him earlier.   
  
"Tycho..." A soft voice said behind him. He whirled around to see Serena. The so called "widow". Accually her and Lope had just been pronounced boyfriend and girlfriend. "Tycho I would like you to know that nothing you would've done, would've saved us from this experiance." Serena looked down. She hadn't been her cheery self since she had killed Lope. It had been 3 weeks.   
  
"Serena....listen...I know that you think Lope would be controlable but that is only because you like..." WHAM!!! Serena's fist colided with Tycho's jaw. "WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR??" Serena looked at him, eyes full of tears. "You idiot. YOu think that since Lope was my boyfriend that I think he can be controled? I know he can!" Serena turned around and stormed out of the gym. "Serena! Wait!" Tycho yelled as he tried to run after her. He was cut off by a crack in his chest that sent him to the floor. A nurse ran into the gym. This was a Hospital Gym. "TYCHO! You still have broken ribs. You shouldn't be training!"  
  
****  
  
"So Zana..." Joey said as he and Zana walked in the mall. "You know...since Lope and Serena...." Zana turned around to face Joey. "Joey listen. I do like you. But as my best friend. You see I kinda like Terra..." "Oh I see..." Joey said as the walked on.  
  
They continued to walk on until Joey broke the silence. "Have you seen how Serena's been doing?" Zana sighed. "She hasn't been to well. She hasn't gone out in such a long while..." Joey put his head down. He thought for a moment.  
  
"HEY!" He said. "What about the Dragon Balls?" Zana laughed at the rediculous remark. "Those are only a legend!" Joey thought again. "Accually, to normal people they are. To true fighters they aren't. We are true fighters!" Xzanayu turned around and looked at him again. "How are we going to find them??" Joey thought again. He put his hand on his head and scratched. "HEY! I heard that some lady on Earth had a 'Dragon Radar." "Joey, if we go to Earth, we have to go through the 'Lopanian System'! And you know how Lopanians feel about us Lopezicans!!" Joey sighed and walked on. She was right.  
  
"WAIT! We can go around it! We can be their before dusk!" The Lopezicans were obviously more advanced than Earth people. THough there was a secret trade between them and Earth that only the governement knew about. A starship of Lopezica's could go very very fast. So they could get to Earth in about 6 hours. That was the long way too.  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
****  
  
Lope arived at his destination. He had no idea where he was. He just saw tons of fighters. He walked blindly until he saw a sign that said "North Section". He knew that the North Kai would definately be there!   
  
He ran until he ran into a short fat blue man. "Excuse me sir...could you tell me where I can find the 'North Kai'?" He asked. The man looked down at the fallen warrior. "Yes I can... I am he!" Lope fell down again.(In the anime fall-on-back thing)  
  
"So how can I help you?" Kai said. (I dont need to describe him do I?) "Oh and call me King Kai." "Okay" Lope said. "King Kai, King Yamma said that you looked forward to training with me..."   
  
King Kai stared at him momentarily before saying, " GOKU!!!! Come here and meet this boy!" Before Lope could say anything, a man wearing Orange and a blue undershirt appeared before him. "Goku, this is..." Lope noticed that King Kai wanted his name. "Lope" "Goku take Lope to New Namek and train with him for one Earth day." The man looked down at him. "SURE!! But King Kai..." Goku began. "Yes Goku?" "Could I eat first?"   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: GOSH! Goku always eats! Anyways look for Jedi Knight Serena's new story. It is a romance between Lope and Serena! So check it out that is coming soon. 


	2. Bulma Cooperates

Dragon Ball Intesifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 2-Bulma Cooperates  
  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we tell our parents about this?" Joey asked. Him and Zana were in the atarport, waiting for their ship. "No! They don't care. I told them I was sleeping over at Serena's." Joey looked at her. "Me too..." Xzanayu looked at him and just stared. "Just Kidding! Do you think we should have told Serena?" He asked. "No...this should be a surprise..."   
  
*****  
  
Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Lope dodged Goku's attacks. WHAM! A knee found it's mark in his chest. Lope fell down to his knees and began to gasp for air.   
  
"Well Lope, from what I hear you went Super Saiyan....Well let's see how you do against another one!!!" He yelled as his hair flashed gold and powered up. He punched and collided his punches numerous times in his chest. Lope couldn't put up a fight. "Lope think, dig deep and pull out the energy, don't let your rage do it."   
  
Lope looked up and didn't reply. He stared at Goku and did as he said. "Lope, think of the girl that you left behind." Lope gasped. How did he know?  
  
Lope began to do as he said. He saw flashes of Serena's mourneful face, he saw Tycho's expression of pain, he saw Terra's dazed look....  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!" HE yelled. His hair stood up again, and turned gold. But he was now in complete control... "Huh? I can c-control my power! I am a Super Saiyan yet I am completely calm..."  
  
"Lope the first time you transformed, you did it out of rage, now you did it for love and your friends...I know how you feel, if you can continue this you could go to the next level..."  
  
  
******  
  
"JOEY!!!!" Zana yelled loudly at him. Joey's eyes snapped open. "We are here at Earth. At Japan." Joey yawned loudly and stood up. He grabbed his backpack and excited the shuttle.   
  
**One Hour Later**  
  
"Bulma Briefs....Briefs....Briefs....here it is!!" Zana said as she ripped the page out of the phone book. They were on the sidewalk in the highly populated part of Tokyo. "Well how far is it?" Joey asked. "Very far..."  
  
**Three Hours Later**  
  
-Knock-Knock-Knock.  
  
"HOLD YOUR HORSES DANG IT! I AM COMING! BLASTED HUMANS AND THEIR ENTRANCES!" The door swung open. Joey and Zana stood their gawking at the Saiyan prince. "Well??!!! What do you want?!!!" THey just stared at him momentarilly. "I am Prince Vegita of all Saiyans! What do you want??!! BLAST IT ANSWER ME?!"   
  
"Uh....is Bulma Briefs here?" Joey stammered. "WOMAN!!! GET OVER HERE!! YOUR CHILDISH FRIENDS ARE HERE!!!"  
  
"Vegita! You need to learn to control the volume of your voice! You woke Trunks up!" Down walked Bulma with little baby Trunks in her arms.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh...." Zana said.   
  
"Uh, what can I help you with?" Bulma asked. "We were wondering if the rumors were true and uh...if you had a Dragon Radar to locate the Dragon Balls..." Joey said.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Oh! Well sorry but I can't give the Dragon Radar just to anybody! You could wish for world domination!" Trunks began to wail loudly. "Not again!" Bulma said.  
  
"May I?" Zana asked as she put her hands out to gesture if she can hold the baby. "OK but good luck." She put Trunks into Zana's arms. "Ahhh...shhhhh Little Trunks..." She said slowly as Trunks quieted down. "Woah..." Bulma said dumbfounded. "I bet that Trunks is going to grow up and be a hot hunk!" Zana said as she gave Trunks back to Bulma.   
  
"OK here..." Bulma said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Dragon Radar. "But...I thought that you didn;t trust us?" Joey said. "Well Trunks, has, well this abilty to sense evil. And obviosly he didn't sense any in you!" Joey and Zana bowed as they began to exit the house. "Hold on," Bulma said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a map. "Go here and ask for Krillin, he'll help you look for the Dragon Balls..." 


	3. Enemy Introduced

Dragon Ball Intesifies: Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 3- The Enemy is Introduced  
  
  
Wham! WHAM! WHAM! Lope's punches collided to Goku. Goku tried to block them but couldn't. "WOAH! Hey that's enough! That is the end. It is time for you to go home." Goku said.  
  
"But I can't be revived." Lope tried to corect Goku. "OH! But you can! Your friends are presently trying to colect dragon balls to revive you as we speak!"  
  
Lope looked at him shocked. He didn't know that his friends cared!   
  
****Meanwhile On Firez(the planet next to Kailaz)*****  
  
Lava sat up at the two fighters. ONe was a Saiyan wearing his traditional armor. The other had slimy, Pale skin, yellow eyes, purple hair, and wore a visor.   
  
"Stupid Saiyan! I am Mehia and you don't stand a chance!" He was right. The other fighter had already been beaten. They were hovering over the the magma filled ocean. The dark dim light of it shown on their faces.  
  
Mehia smiled as the fighter flew accross the air and swung a punch. He grabbed his arm and flung the fighter into the Magma. He could hear the painful last screams from the dying fighter.  
  
"Ahhh....That's what over a million? Well let's see hear. Where can I go to fight now?" He said as he flew into space to look around. Obviously he could somehow servive in space.  
  
"Ahhhhhh there is a nice and green planet! What the heck! Let's go conquer it!!!!"  
  
  
*****Back at Kailaz*****  
  
"C'mon Serena! You have to get out a little bit! This should be fun for you!" Delta said to Serena. They both were at the mall after hours of debate. Serena was still quiet. She didn't really want to talk to anyone at this time right now.  
  
"So I see that you have gotten Serena out of her house..." A calm low voice said behind them. They whirlled around to see Terra wearing all GAP brand clothes. "TERRA!" Delta screamed as she flung her arms around her neck. "Delta, didn't we talk about this?" He said. Delta let go and look down in disapoinment.   
  
"So Serena how have you been?" He asked. Serena looked at him. "I'm fine..." She said slowly.   
  
BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What was that?!!" Terra yelled. Serena shrugged before running off to the exit, Delta following.   
  
As they stepped out what the saw shocked them. A man with slimey and pale skin was just wreck the cars parked and enjoyed it! He was laughing.   
  
"Hey! Slimey guy!" Terra yelled. "What is your problem???" His smiled disapeared. He now had a dark and sinister gaze. "What is my problem? Hehe.... I am just lookin for a fight! Are you??" Terra gazed at him and got into his fighting stance.  
  
WHAM! A punch hit Terra and sent him flying into the top of a car. CRASH!  
  
Serena saw trouble and jumped to kick Mehia. He turned around and grabbed her foot and held her in the air. He looked at her evily. He threw her like a ragdoll into yet another car. Delta looked at the powerful man.   
  
"When your companians awake, tell them to meet me in two Kailaz days to fight..." "But where?" Delta asked. "Firez...."  
  
  
Author's Note: I know short....but wait it gets better! 


	4. Lope Revived!!

Dragon Ball Intesifies-Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 4- Lope Revived!  
  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Joey yelled as a dinosaur snapped at him. "Woah! Joey look out for those..." A high pitched voice said.  
  
Behind Joey stood the short bald man that almost everyone on Earth knew, Krillin.   
  
WHAM! Joey struck the dinosaur down and picked up the small Orange Orb that was under it. "LAst one! Now how do we wish?" Joey asked. Krillin looked at him and said, "Simple just say 'arise dragon...'" AS he finished the sentence all the ballz in the pouch lit up and flung out and out arose the dragon.  
  
"I shall grant thy one wish..." It said in a deep and husky voice. "I wish for the fighter Lope to be revived and put onto the planet of Kailaz." Joey responded. "Your wish has been granted..." The dragon said.  
  
****  
  
"What the?" Lope said as he saw his hand begin to disapear. "WOW! You're being revived!" Goku said in astonishment. "So is this going to hurt?" Lope asked. "Naw! It wil-" Goku didn't get to finish, Lope was on his way home!  
  
****  
  
WHAM!!WHAM!WHAM!!  
  
TYcho sat down exhausted. He had been training for 6 non-stop hours. Now he thought he could defeat Lope. Wait! He thought. LOPE'S BACK!  
He could feel the energy level that he had been looking for. It was Lope. "Well I guess Serena's going to be happy!"  
  
  
****  
  
Serena stepped off the treadmill. She was at the gym training for the fight with the slimey dude who later introduced himself to be Mehia. She was on the treadmill to train he speed ability, and from what she had seen it greatly increased.  
  
"Serena..." A whisper in her ear said. She whirlled around to see....no one...  
  
"Serena..." The voice said again, and once again behind her. She turned around and was met with the lips and a long kiss from...  
  
"LOPE!" SHe yelled as she broke the kiss. Lope smilled. "Are you real?" She asked. "As real as I can get!" Serena ran over to Lope and flung her arms around him, and kissed him again. "Wow..." Lope began "That was better than the first one."   
  
"Lope..." Serena started "Not everything is good..." Lope stared into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that he loved. "Nothing could make this moment go bad..." He said softly.  
  
"Lope, a man...an evil man, came here and told us to meet him on Firez in two days...and he is stronger than me and Terra!" Lope looked at Serena's now frightened expression. She wasn't kidding. Lope now showed his serious expression.   
  
"WHere are Delta, Joey, and Zana?" He asked. "Delta is training with Terra and...." SHe looked puzzled for a moment. "I don't know where Joey and Zana are..."  
  
****  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to meet Gohan? He is a Saiyan, just like your friend you were talking about!" Bulma's Mother said as Joey and Zana boarded a ship. "Naw...we really have to go." Zana kindly declined.  
  
"Hey! How about I go visit you some time!" Krillin said. "Well Krillen we can go now..." Said his wife, 18. "Really???" he asked. 18 looked at Joey and Zana. "Well...ok..." Krillin disapeared for a moment and came back with all his and 18's bags packed. "Let's GO!!!"  
  
****  
  
The hot flames of firez burnt on as Mehia stood waiting for his opponents. Just one more day. He thought. Just one more day.... 


	5. A Sorrowful Begining

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 5- A Gloomy Begining  
  
  
Lope and Serena both waited for the ship to arive. They had gotten a call from Joey and Zana to be there for their arrival.  
  
A ship flew up on the runway and connected to the terminal. Out stepped first Joey and Zana. They were greeted in a formal "hello" fashion.   
  
Then out stepped Krillin, "Hi! I'm Krillin. You must be Lope"  
  
Then began a sereis of explinations which lead up to the holding of the ship so they could get to Firez.  
  
*****After calling everyone to the airport****  
  
They all sat down in their seats with some mild chatter between them. Little did they know that some of them would not make it back....  
  
  
****an hour later****  
  
"You want to land on Firez?!" The pilot demanded.   
  
"Yeah! How about on that island over there?" Joey asked as he pointed to a small cluster of islands.  
  
They all exited the ship. Tycho had made this trip, despite his broken ribs, which almost were fully healed.  
  
They all stood together in a circle, and waited for any visible sign of Mehia. Most of them only heard what he looked like.  
  
  
"WELCOME!!!"  
  
A voice came out of nowhere. Everybody looked around, and saw nobody...  
  
"I was only expecting three but I got seven but that's fine..."  
  
The group looked around and again saw nobody...  
  
FLASH!!!! A beam shot in the middle of the group and collided with Joey(once again in his traditional red t-shirt). The blast blew him down and he could feel the burning sensation. He looked down at where the blast had hit and saw that it had punctured his skin. He was bleeding bad...  
  
"WELCOME!" Mehia's voice said again "To HELL!"  
  
  
Author's Note: If you still are interested in the series, sorry it took so long. I kinda couldn't get on the net to post stories but trust me, soon this saga will end.....with or without our heroes...  
  
  



	6. Lope Falls

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 6- Lope Falls  
  
  
"Delta," Lope began. "Stay and guard Joey. Guys lets go." Lope walked forward.  
  
"Wait! Just you." Mehia said pointing at Lope. Lope looked around and nodded. He stepped forward.  
  
"So you are Mehia. You are the one who tortured the love of my life. You beat down my friends and now you will pay!!" Lope yelled and charged at Mehia with his fist. Mehia just leaned back and kneed Lope. Lope stood up calmly and sighed. "So you're decent." He spun for a spin kick when Mehia just stepped back. Lope swung dozens of punches at him and Mehia dogded all of them.  
  
WHAM!!! Lope connected with a big upercut. Mehia flew into the sky and hovered over Lope. "Playtime's over..." Lope said. He glanced at his friends and winked at Serena. Flash! Yelow quickly flashed in the sky. "Hey Mehia! What's worse than an overprotective Saiyen?" Lope asked. Mehia looked at him and shrugged. "AN OVERPROTECTIVE SUPER SAIYEN!!" Mehia gasped. BOOM! Lope flew into the sky leaving a crater in the ground where he took off.   
  
Lope's hair stood in spikes and were gold as his eyes turned blue. WHAM! His fist collided with Mehia. WHAM! He spun around with a spin kick to the head. WHAM!! With his hands together he hit Mehia on the side of his head knocking him to the ground. Mehia looked up out of his newly made crater. He looked at Serena and smiled with blood trickling off his lip.  
  
"Die!" Mehia yelled as he shot a blast at Serena. "Kamahamaha!!!" Lope yelled blocking the blast. "I'll make you a deal." Mehia said wiping his lip. "Let me power up and I won't attack your friends anymore."  
Lope nodded.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Mehia yelled. The rocks on the ground rose and the lava on the outskirts of the island. He disapeared and reapeared behind Lope and hit him accross his cheek. Lope flew back and looked down at the ground. It had hurt...a lot....  
  
WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Lope was on the ground bleeding from the mouth. He looked up. Mehia was charging up a beam and fired it at the fallen warrior. BOOM! The blast flung Lope's limp body to where the group watched the fight. The all gasped as Lope was obviously knocked out and barely hanging onto life.   
  
The group looked down on their fallen friend. They all sighed. They knew he was the strongest. They knew that their chances were up. That is except for one fighter...one who had some hidden energy this whole time. This fighter stepped forward and began to charge up. This fighter's energy was stronger than that of Lope's! The fighter....was Delta.... 


	7. Delta's Heartbreak

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 7- Delta's Heartbreak  
  
  
  
Delta stood there fully charged up and stood before Mehia.   
  
"AH! Someone might be a chalenge! But I'm sorry. I promised Mama Mehia I would never hit a lady!" Mehia joked. Delta smirked. She flew up to him and quickly hit him accross the jaw, then WHAM! kneed him in the stomach, WHAM! Upercutting him into the air.   
  
MEhia hit the ground with a thud and looked at Delta. He swung a punch at her, she ducked under it and hit him in the ribs numerous times. He spun around trying to spin kick her. She grabbed his leg and hit him....let's just not go there...  
  
Mehia fell back on the ground. How was she defeating him? He thought. Then he knew why. SHe wasn't anticipating his attacks, she knew what they were before they happened! She could read his mind!  
  
He stood up and bean to think he was going to punch but kicked Delta in the stomach. Delta flew back a few feet. He was onto her. She stopped reading his mind and ran over to him and swung a punch. Mehia grabbed her hand and hit her several times in the ribs before lifting his hand up high and began slapping her a couple of times.  
  
Terra clenched his fist. He was fighting the urge to interfere. He had over the past few days developed feelings for Delta. He was still unsure about them but he knew he was fond of her.  
  
Mehia continued to slap Delta, until she took a step back and did two backflips connecting to Mehia's jaw. "Bitch!" MEhia yelled at Delta. That did it. Terra couldn't take it. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as his white energy field surrounded him and he sunk into his newly created crater. HE flew over to Mehia and began to now slap him as he did to Delta.   
  
"Oh! I guess the boyfriend is now gone!" Mehia said between slaps. He charged up his fist and jammed it into the ribs of Terra. BOOM! Time stood still. It was silent. Except for the shrill screaming of Delta. The blast from Mehia went through the chest of Terra. Mehia removed his hand and let Terra's limp body fall to the ground. Delta ran to his side and clenched his hand. Terra looked into her bewitching purple eyes. He said words that Delta would never forget. "Delta...." He began. "Don't give up...Don't give into his evil...Delta ... I...I...Love you..." He said before taking his last breath and falling. Delta held Terra's hand tightly and began to cry.  
  
"Ahhhh." Mehia started. "Too bad!" Delta looked at Mehia. Her eyes full of tears. "YOU BASTERD!" She ran over to Mehia and rammed her fist into his ribs. He bent down. Delta swung he foot around and connected it with Mehia's jaw. She bent down and gave Mehia an uppercut that sent him twelve feet away. Delta put both of her arms at her side. Her elbows at her hips. She cosentrated all of her despair and hate into this one energy blast. This was all she had. She connected her hands at the wrist and began to yell. "AHHHHH!!" The blue beam excapted her hands and headed towards the fallen Mehia. "WHAT?!" Mehia yelled before being hit with the powerful blast. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" MEhia yelled in pain. The beam disapeared. Delta fell to the ground and passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Serena walked over to Delta and stroked her hair. "You did good." "Not good enough..." Tycho said shocked. Serena looked at where the beam was shot at, and indeed Tycho was right, Mehia stood there with half a torso. "HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed cruely. Xzanayu, Tycho, and Serena were all that were left. This was going to end, one way or another. 


	8. Heroes Finally Fall

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 8- Heroes Finnally Fall  
  
  
  
Serena looked at Tycho and Xzanayu. "Guys, let's all go at once."   
  
Mehia laughed. "Still not good enough." "Not yet...." A low voice said. Serena turned around and saw Lope trying to get up. "NO!" She said. "Serena...you know all three of you can't take him on...you need my help..." Serena looked down. She knew he was right. She nodded to him. Lope stood up. He had cuts and bruises all over. FLASH! He was a Super Sayian. Flash! another flash. Everybody turned around to see Tycho with now gold hair. "Lope, you aren't the only one!"   
  
"Just bring it!" Lope tried to lead the attack but was met with a beam into his shoulder. Right through the muscle. Blood began to squirt when the beam went through the other side of the wound. Lope fell down to the ground and yelled in pain. "I guess my aim is off! I was aiming for his heart!" Mehia said cruely.  
  
Tycho snuck up behind Mehia and hooked his arms behind Mehia and grabbed his head. "Wha-" Mehia began. Zana landed 100 yards away from Mehia. "Here's an attack I learned on Earth!" She put her index and middle finger against her forehead and began to concentrate. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" SHe shot a blast over at Mehia. Mehia gasped. He knew he couldn't absorb this attack....but he could dodge it.... BOOM!! Mehia flew forward. Tycho had shot him in the back! "Ferrion SHOT!" He yelled as he shot his own blast. THey were gonna bombard him with both attacks. He couldn't think of anything to do! He stepped aside and guided one attack at Tycho and one at Zana. Zana and Tycho quickly jumped aside and barely missing getting hit. BUt the beams had hit big rocks surrounding the battlefield and had caused them to explode. Tycho blew the debris coming at him up by shooting a blast. Zana tried the same technique but was hit with another chunk in the back. She fell to the ground knocked out and badly injured.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Tycho yelled as he began to use his Super Saiyen powers by hitting Mehia numerous times in the back. Mehia turned around and smiled. Tycho swung a punch at his jaw and Mehia grabbed it with the only hand he had. He pulled Tycho's arm down and MEhia kneed his elbow hearing a crack. Tycho fell to the ground and yelled in pain. He couldn't go on. He elbow was knocked out of socket. He looked around. Serena was still with the fallen Lope. He had to by her time. He looked at his elbow. CRACK! He snapped it back into the socket screaming in pain. He got up and flew over to Mehia and swung a punch at him. Mehia dodged it and hit TYcho with one of his own. Tycho swung another one and Mehia repeated the process. He swung a kick at him and Mehia grabbed it and spun Tycho around and wrapped his arm around his neck...  
  
"SERENA!" Tycho yelled. She looked up from the wounded Lope. "Charge up the Angelic Blast! Use it and don't worry about me!" BOOM! Mehia shot a blast through the back of Tycho and it excaped from his chest. Tycho yelled in pain as he fell to the ground and died.  
  
"ANGELIC BLAST!" Serena yelled. As TYcho had told her as MEhia was killing him, she had already charged up the blast and now shot it at Mehia. She knew that this was risky. Everybody was down. She was their last hope. The beam flew through the air. The beam was inches away from Mehia when....he moved. Serena dropped to the ground and looked at the injured Lope. He was about 10 feet away. She mouthed the words "sorry" with her mouth before she too passed out with exhaustion. She knew that since Lope was still concious that he would be the first to die next...  
  
Lope stared at Serena. She had given it her all. He looked at Tycho. He did too and then some. He looked at Terra, he had finally discovered his true feelings and died expressing them. Xzanayu was injured and thought that she too had given her all and them some. Delta also. "How many more must die until your reighn of evil is stopped?!!!" Lope yelled as he stood up still clutching his shoulder. The blood still seeped through his hand. "Just one my friend....just one" He said smirking.   
  
"I don't think so...You try to kill the love of my life!" He began as the sky flashed from red to yellow. "My best friend!" The sky flashed again. Lope's hair went back into Super Saiyan form, but wasn't finished. "AND ALL THESE PEOPLE FIGHTING FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN!!!" The sky flashed and now stayed yellow. Lava surrounding the island flew into the air but didn't come ashore. BOOM! A shockwave shot the magma out for miles the red ground from underneath was expose. FLASH! Lope's hair grew three inches now and were a bright gold. He began to yell and he sank into a 50 yard energy crater. Serena's limp body fell into it. "This is what you get when you mess with Love!!!!" Lope yelled as he flew at Mehia. His hair now completely gold. Mehia sensed his power and fell back by only sensing it! "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
(Narrator: Lope has now unlocked a new power. Yes folks, he has unlocked the powers of Super Saiyen level two! Will this be enough to defeat the evil Tyrant of Mehia? Find out this and more in the concluding episode of Dragon Ball Intesifies!!!!)  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the Narrator. If you like it tell me! 


	9. Lope's Retribution

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 9- Lope's Retribution  
  
"Mehia! Love always overcomes Evil!" Lope continued to fly toward Mehia but now faster. "AHHH!!" He swung a punch and Mehia blocked it and chuckled. WHAM! Lope foot came up and slammed into Mehia's teeth. He   
spun around and jumped up hitting his heel against Mehia's Temple.   
  
Mehia fell. He hit the ground with a loud and sickening thud. Lope looked down at him before grabbing his throat and punching him with the other hand numerous times until Mehia's eyes were glazed over. Lope dropped Mehia's limp body to the ground. He looked around. He couldn't find Serena! He flew around quickly until he spotted her in his crater. He flew down and picked her up and laid her on normal ground. Lope's hair shruk back into the one and a half inch hair he had before and turned black. He put his head on her chest to see if she was breathing... she wasn't... Lope quickly remembered his 7th grade CPR class and began to use it on Serena. She quickly arose and coughed. "  
  
"Lope..." She said weakly. Lope bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "You're gonna be ok..." He said. "TOO BAD I CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOU!!!" Lope turned around to see Mehia. He grabbed Lope's injured shoulder and stuck his thumb into the hole where the blast was shot. Lope yelled in agonizing pain. "AHHHH!" He said powering up. Flash! Super Saiyan One. FLASH! Super Saiyan Two. RIP!!! Lope had grabbed onto Mehia's only arm and ripped it off. Lope's pupils were gone now. He was doing this out of rage now, not love. Mehia stood there defenslessly. He jumped up and kicked Lope in the head a couple of times, and it didn't do anything. Lope grabbed Mehia's throat and threw him to the ground.   
  
"YOU Can't do nothing! You are scared!" MEhia taunted. Lope didn't listen. He mounted on top of Mehia and reached into his chest and ripped through flesh. He stopped when he felt what he was looking for. A heart. He yanked it violently out, his hand drenched in blood. Mehia was dead. Lope succeeded. "I guess I was wrong," He said, pupils still gone "Even the most evil people have hearts!" He laughed cruely until his eyes fell onto Serena. She laid on the ground crawling towards the others. Lope powered down.  
  
Lope walked over to Serena and picked her up in his arms. She carried her to the remaining team members, Joey, Zana, and Delta. Serena looked down at her white shirt. IT had red stains on the back and some on the front. She looked at Lope's hands, and they were covered in blood. She gasped as she pointed at his hands. Lope looked at his hands and laid down Serena. He was lost in the powers of the Super Saiyan. He had ripped out someones heart. Lope couldn't bear this he dropped to his knees and emotionless tears came. He just sat there until he slept....  
  
Author's Note: The fight is over but there is one more chapter..... 


	10. Aftermath

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Mehia Saga  
  
Chapter 10- Aftermath  
  
  
Lope opened his eyes. He saw a white room. He felt something at his chest. He looked down to see Serena asleep. He was in the hospital. He gently began to stroke Serena's hair, until she woke up and smiled at him. Lope was in a hosital bed with an IV in him.   
  
"The blast ripped through your muscle so they took you into surgery." Serena said. She had some bandages on her face from the cuts. "The others?" Lope asked. Serena giggled. "They all lived, well except for you know 'them'. But Joey just lost a lot of blood and they gave him a blood transplant or something, Zana has only a concussion, while Delta only has an exhaustion problem." Lope smiled. Serena put her head against Lope's arm and climbed into the bed with him and snuggled. "At least we don't have to do this again any time soon!" Lope joked.  
  
  
(Narrator: Indeed Lope was right. They wouldn't have to fight anytime soon. But as the years went by, Lope and Serena got closer. And in two years time they wished back Tycho, then Terra the next year.)  
  
****Outside the Lopezican Solar System****  
  
A saiyan sat in his space pod and was frozen to stop ageing, but his thoughts still rang through his head. He had conducted a search for any saiyan blood out anywhere. The nearest one was on Kailaz. He learned it was only a half-blooded saiyan, but the father of this half saiyan shocked him...his father was Anasoto....his own father.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming SOON: Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga 


End file.
